The Past Of Shego And The future Of Kim Possible
by levi97100
Summary: Shego starts acting weird after a friend from her past shows up and Kim wants to know why. KIGO. Set in Alternate Universe. Kim X Shego. Ron X Yori. Wade x Unknown. Sorry for short Summary. (Canceled Until Farther Notice) (Or Until It Gets 5 Reviews)
1. Chapter 1

The Past Of Shego And The future Of Kim Possible.

Summary.  
Shego starts acting weird after a friend from her past shows up and Kim wants to know why.

KIGO. Set in Alternate Universe. Kim X Shego. Ron X Yori. Wade x Unknown.

**Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Levi97100.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible I only made this story for fun and for fans of Kim **

**Possible I Made no and are Making no Money from this.**

**There May Be SPOILERS From Kim Possible I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have **

**Be WARNED!.**

**REVIEW! If you want me to make more chapters. **  
**P.S. I'll take good or bad Reviews because I love to hear what people think of My story's.**

**This story is a Alternate Universe in this story I'll change Shegos and Kims and every other **

**Character Past or and Personality's as I see fit and I'll add New and Original Characters and **

**there will latter be a cross-over.**  
**P.S. I'll try to explain what's new and what's the same as the story goes and if I can't explain it **

**I'll put some of the new stuff at the end of each chapter so you can understand the story better **

**IM sorry if any of you get lost at some point in the story it is my first Kim possible FanFic so **

**please bare with me.**

**WARNING! There Might be Relationships of couples of the same sex, or and Huge Age gaps, **

**there may be Self harm, Cuss Words, or and Suicide, And I may talk badly of any or all Religion, **

**you have been WARNED.**

**My own rating 15 or older.**

Story.

It was just another day for the Hero Kim Possible fighting her most dangerous nemesis Shego

up on a wet roof in the rain.

"Is that all Kimmie?" asked Shego with a big grin on her face as she easily blocks all of Kims

punches and turns to the side letting a tired and hurt Kim stumble and about fall off the edge

of the slick roof they are fighting on.

A panting and out of breath Kim managed to yell "SHUT UP" as she try's to sweep Shegos leg

just barely missing.

"Looks like that is" Shego mocked as she continued to dodge Kims attacks and land a few of

her own.

Kim who just took a good left hook to the gut was now on her knees in pain and trying not to

throw up the Bueno Nacho she ate with Ron right before this fight and now she's wishing she

didn't.

As shego stood above Kim with a look of disappointment at how easily she had beaten the

great Hero Kim Possible she held out her hand to the side and let it glow with the  
plasma Kim was all to familiar with as Shego was going to blast the hurt Kim to death Shego

got pushed by a falling Ron who was engaged in combat with Dr Drakken and got sent flying

by a round house kick to the stomach making Shego fall off the wet roof down 3 story's

landing on a metal trash can.

"Shego!" Yelled Kim who was panicking even if Shego was a bad person she didn't deserve to

die.

Ron could only feel terror as he was the one who pushed her and made her fall if she was dead

it was all his fault.

"Shego your fine right?" Dr Drakken asked hoping his partner in crime and his friend didn't just

die because of something he did.

After a long silence a small faint "Ouch" it was so quiet that if one was not listening intensely

they would not hear it luckily Kim was.

"She's still alive" said Kim as relief hit her as well as Ron and Dr Drakken.

Kim through her grapple hook down near the now sitting up Shego "Here use this" Kim said

trying to help shego get back up.

"Mother fucking bastard Stoppable when I get up there IM going to roast your ass" Shego said

as she started to stand making Ron scared he really didn't want to face a angry Shego trying to

kill him.

As Shego is about to grab the grapping hook Kim lowered for her she felt a immense amount

of pain in her stomach and felt like she was chocking on something dropping to her knees

coughing up a dark liquid Kim heard her and looked down to see Shego coughing up a huge

amount of blood "Shego!" Kim yelled and was about to try and get down by Shego and help her

when a girl walks out of the shadows behind Shego.

"Look at you... You've gotten weaker Shego" said a girl who was about the same height as Kim

wearing a all white catsuit with short blue hair and blue eyes.

A small almost smile appeared on shegos face "IM still stronger then you.. 'cough' ..Mieko"

Shego said in between her coughs of blood.

Everyone was shocked to see Shego smile even if it was only for second.

"Yeah I can really see that" said Mieko in a sarcastic way looking at all the blood Shego has lost

"So your healing factor is not working?" she continued.

"Y-yeah I guess so I most likely pierced a organ with one of my broken rib bones... 'cough' ...

'cough' ... haha" Shego smiled again with blood all over her mouth and her breathing

becoming slower.

Dr Drakken had seen enough he was going to use his jet-pack to go help his partner even if

she could be mean and hurtful to him sometimes... as he started to go towards Shego a black

lighting bolt hit his jet-pack and sent him spinning into a spaced out Ron knocking them both

unconscious.

Kim stared at the girl shocked to see she had a super power two and it was black lighting so

fast she almost missed it "H-how can you hav" Kim was cut off by Mieko laughing "Did you

really think Shego was the only person in this world with super powers? You really are to naive"

said a still laughing Mieko.

"I can't believe you let this dumb girl beat you all the time Shego" Mieko said still chuckling at

the fact that Kim didn't know anything like she was some little kid unaware of what happends

in the really world.

Kim could not understand what she was talking about Shego let her win why? Would the evil

Shego do that and she knows Shego has fought her hardest and Kim always wins so why was

this girl talking like Shego lets her win? And in the first place who is this girl who appeared out

of nowhere and has a super power like Shego? And somehow knows all about Shego? Who is

she to Shego? And what did she mean there are others then just Shego who have super powers

that's the first time she's heard of it?.

Shego said nothing just sat there holding her stomach "Ah I see your healing factor has kicked

in" said Mieko in a almost happy way and a small smile on her face.

"Yes it seems that way.. Why are you here Mieko?" Shego said in a calm voice as she started to

get back to her feet.

"Why.. Because Master has seen the news of how you keep getting beat by this girl and have

been for around 5 years now she is not happy after all the time she spent training you for you

to lose to some dumb Child" Mieko said in dead serious way to be honest she two was upset

with how her rival who she has never beat keeps getting beat by some random naive girl who

thinks she's the best and that anything is possible for her.

Shegos eyes turned a murders red and had a look on her face that could kill "Tell Master if she

has a problem with me to say it to my face not have her Child do it... And let her know if she

keeps interfering with me.." Shego said in a deep voice that scared Kim she has never heard

her speak like that in all the years they have fought.

Shego just chuckled a bit at what she was thinking that scared Kim and Mieko a bit "Master is

only worried about you and besides maybe the old you could beat Master but with the way you

are now I don't think you could... I'll leave for now but don't think this is the last your see of

me" Mieko said has she vanished into the shadows.

Shego stared at where Mieko vanished from for a moment then claimed you the grappling hook

and patted a frozen Kim on the back "Latter CupCake IM taking Dr D with me we will finish this

the next time" Shego said as she picked the unconscious Dr Drakken up and put his arm

around her neck then jump onto the hover craft Dr Drakken had incase his jet-pack failed or

got damaged then flew off into the night shy.

Kim was stunned at everything she just show and heard when she looked at her unconscious

friend laying on the ground she decided she should call Wade for a lift.

Using her kimmunicator to contact Wade and ask for a ride home.. Now all she had to do was

wait for it to arrive.. As she looked up at the night shy the rain had stopped a long time ago

and she didn't even notice it.

END. Of CH 1.

**HI everyone I hope you liked it I tried My best on this this is My first Kim Possible FanFic and I **

**have not seen the show in like 2 years now I've thought of making a Kim FanFic when I read a **

**couple of KIGO Fics and really liked them if this idea seem like a copy or the same has **

**someone else's its not I made everything up Myself no help of any kind but with spelling laugh **

**out loud :) I've got a lot of ideas so please review it will make me want to update faster Im **

**thinking this story will be 10 Chapters maybe more if people really like it IM going to take My **

**time with this story and make it the best I can the cross-over will be show a bit in the next **

**chapter.**

**P.S. Follow my forum so you can get updates or news about chapters or **  
**follow my twitter MrFallenAngel97 **  
**If anybody follows my twitter and sends me a tweet or a massage saying your Fanfic accounts **

**name I'll put it in my next Chapter for (The Past Of Shego And The future Of Kim Possible) at **

**the bottom :) so please follow.**

**I had fun with this Chapter so see all next time oh and if anybody is a follow of my (Frozen **

**Dreams) story for MXT Rosario + Vampire then I just want to let you know IM still going to **

**finish the story I just need a break from it for a bit.**

**This story took me 1 hours to finish.**

**Date:(7/18/2014)**  
:)

/MrFallenAngel97

.

forum/MY-Update-List/155598/

.


	2. Meating A Friend

The Past Of Shego And The future Of Kim Possible.

Summary.  
Shego starts acting weird after a friend from her past shows up and Kim wants to know why.

KIGO. Set in Alternate Universe. Kim X Shego. Ron X Yori. Wade x Unknown.

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Levi97100.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible I only made this story for fun and for fans of Kim

Possible I Made no and are Making no Money from this.

There May Be SPOILERS From Kim Possible I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have

Be WARNED!.

REVIEW! If you want me to make more chapters.  
P.S. I'll take good or bad Reviews because I love to hear what people think of My story's.

This story is a Alternate Universe in this story I'll change Shegos and Kims and every other

Character Past or and Personality's as I see fit and I'll add New and Original Characters and

there will latter be a cross-over.  
P.S. I'll try to explain what's new and what's the same as the story goes and if I can't explain it

I'll put some of the new stuff at the end of each chapter so you can understand the story better

IM sorry if any of you get lost at some point in the story it is my first Kim possible FanFic so

please bare with me.

This Story is A Cross-Over with My Story. (The Death Of Misa and The Rebirth Of L) so Please

read that before you read this if you have read or seen (Death Note) the Anime or Manga this

Story will make more since that way.

WARNING! There Might be Relationships of couples of the same sex, or and Huge Age gaps,

there may be Self harm, Cuss Words, or and Suicide, And I may talk badly of any or all Religion,

you have been WARNED.

My own rating 15 or older.

Setting.  
Three days after the events of CH 1 Date:(07/05/2014) time 6:48 PM.  
P.S. This Story's time is not the same as in really life IM not using for ever day that past in life

to be a day in this Story.

Chapter 2. (Meeting A Friend)

Story.

"KP?" asked A worried Ron since the big fight with Drakken and Shego Three days ago Kim has

been spacing out even though Ron has asked Kim multiple times why it brothers Her so bad

that there is another Person with super powers like Shego but She just avoids the question.

Kim gets snapped out of Her thoughts when She sees the worried face of Her best Friend "Um

sorry Ron what was we talking about again?" She asked.

"We weren't talking I was... And I was talking about how Wade sent us that weird message" Ron

said trying to keep the irradiation out of His voice.

Kim could hear even if He was trying not to sound it She still could hear and see She upset Her

best Friend again with Her spacing out and ignoring Him "Yeah I was wondering about that two

what do you think it means?" She asked hoping He wouldn't stay mad at Her.

"I don't know... I guess we are about to find out" Ron said looking around the coffee shop that

Wade told them to go to He said He had something to tell them about Mieko.

"Do you think He's going to come in person?" asked Kim hoping they will finally get to see what

Wade looks like and meat Him in person.

"No most likely not.. He does not even video chat with us" Ron stated... Why would Wade show

up in person they know almost nothing about Him besides His first name and that He's super

smart and good with electronics and they only know that because He is always making Kims

gadgets and getting them Intel on their missions the only reason they know His Name is

because they would not stop asking until He told them His name in instead of just using a W in

A Old English MT font with a voice masking device on the Kimmunicator.

"Yeah but why else would He have us come to this coffee shop on the other end of Town and

wait for 15 minutes?" Kim asked hoping Ron could either help Her figure out why or so Ron

could see Her point of view.

"T-that's because" Ron started but could not think of anything... Kim was right why would He

have them wait so long in a coffee shop when Kim nor him drink coffee?.

"Hey guys Kim and Ron right?" asked A tall slender figure standing in front of the booth that

had Ron and Kim on one side of the booth and the other side unoccupied "Can I sit here" asked

the figure.

...

As the Limo drive down the highway... As it passes by buildings the Driver Watari looks in the

mirror to see the two People in back staring out the windows "Master L" said Watari.

"Yes what is it Watari?" asked A bored L from riding in A Limo for Three days only stopping for

gas and to use the bathroom and it didn't help that the young Model He was riding with either

didn't talk at all or would not shut up about His Rival His first Friend His worst Enemy Light

Yagami or worst ask Him A bunch of Personal questions about His life Plus He already ate the

weeks supply of sweats that Watari got for the trip so He was mentally exhausted.

"It just seems like you could use a piece of candy.. So here its some I kept hidden for just this

kind of time" Watari said knowing L was exhausted stressed and annoyed as He grabbed a

piece of hard candy out of the clove compartment and handed it to L.

"Thanks Watari" L said happily taking the piece of candy from Him something He really needed

so He could get some of His energy back from the long trip and putting the piece of hard

candy into His mouth with much enjoy.

Misa just watched Ryuga as He put the candy in His mouth happy like a little Kid after they get

done at the Doctors and get a free piece of candy for being so brave and good, She smiled

picturing Ryuga as A Kid doing that but She would imagine Him taking the in entire bow of

candy instead of just one piece.

L just looked at the now chuckling Model who for the last Three hours did not say A word or

show any facial expression at all He didn't imagine Her saying anything until the end of the

drive let alone laugh or smile "What?" He asked hoping She would share what's so funny that

could bring Her beautiful smile back to Her face.

"Oh nothing Ryuga I just pictured something funny that's all" Misa explained still chuckling and

trying to let not Ryuga know what She pictured because He might get mad at Her even if She

has never seen Him mad she does not think it would be good if He got mad... He's always so

calm and quiet that nobody knows what He's thinking or feeling so if someone pissed Him off

bad enough that He shows His feelings then She feels it would be really bad not that He would

get mad about a little teasing but She still didn't want to upset Him but She didn't really

understand why She cared if He got upset or not?.

"Okay then" L said still confused but He feels it's best not to push the subject any farther.

...

"Shego are you okay?" Dr Drakken asked His partner in crime and closest thing He has to a

Friend Shego.

"Yes Dr D IM fine" Shego said in A melancholy tone.

"Are you sure?.. You have not been eating your food for the last Three days" Dr drakken asked

again but this time explaining why He would worry.

"I just have not been very hungry" Shego explained in the same melancholy tone as before.

"Okay if you say so Shego... You know if you ever want to talk about anything you can always

come to Me I've always considered us one big evil Family" Dr Drakken stated and left the room

even though He said that He already knew what was upsetting Her... 'Mieko' He thought to

Himself.

Shego knew She was acting weird She was being nice to Dr D even... And not even trying to fry

Him for butting into Her business like She normally would have but She just didn't feel like it

after seeing Mieko and hearing about Her Old Master She didn't feel like doing anything

really... But maybe fighting Kim.

...

"Sure.. So are you Wade?" Asked a shocked Kim possible looking at the young handsome man

who looks like He's around 19 or 20 in front of Her with His dark skin toned body tall build

long breaded hair with a blue shirt and black jeans with white and blue shoes He looked good

far better then Kim could have ever imagined the super genius could be.

The young man sat down in the row across from Kim and Ron "Yes I am" He said in a tone that

let them know He was not lying or playing around.

"W-we finally get to meat you after all these years" Ron said surprised He never thought they

would know what the one behind all of Kims gadgets and Kimmunicator looked like.

"Yes to be honest I never planned on seeing you guys in person... But I had no other choice

today" Wade said in a serious way letting them know that what He is going to tell them is very

important... For Him to show His face after all of this time meant something was going on.

END. Of Chapter 2.

Time after everything that happened in this Chapter 7:31 PM everything happened in (43)

minutes.  
P.S. If that does not ad up them IM sorry IM not used to using Time in My Story's so please over

look it.

Hello Everybody I hope You enjoyed this Chapter the Next Chapter I release will be (The Death

Of Misa and The Rebirth Of L CH 2) and it will be about the Three Days Misa and L had in the

Limo it will be A Short Chapter probably 800 words MAX so please Check it out Oh yeah don't

forget to REVIEW this Story and My (The Death Of Misa and The Rebirth Of L) Story so I can see

if your enjoying what I wrote so far I really had fun with this Chapter and see I Changed Wade

up completely He's no longer a short little fat Kid He's A handsome young Teenager who has A

lot of mystery behind Him and I finally figure out how to Add some of My (The Death Of Misa

and The Rebirth Of L)Cross-Over in this Chapter! :) so until Next time STAY SAFE STAY OUT OF

TROUBLE AND HAVE A HAPPY LIFE!.

P.S. Follow My forum so you can get Updates or News about Chapters or.  
Follow My Twitter. MrFallenAngel97  
If anybody follows My Twitter and sends me A tweet or A massage saying your Fanfic Accounts

Name I'll put it in My Next Chapter for.  
(The Death Of Misa and The Rebirth Of L) or (The Past Of Shego And The future Of Kim

Possible)

If anybody is a follower of my. (Frozen Dreams)  
Story for MXT Rosario + Vampire then I just want to let you know IM still going to Finish the

Story I just need A break from it for A bit.

This Story took Me 3 and a half hours to Finish.

Date:(7/22/2014)  
:)

/MrFallenAngel97

.

forum/MY-Update-List/155598/


End file.
